


Betrayed in Lace

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Body Modification, Flirting, M/M, Other, Selfcest, Tits!Len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Len went to bed and everything was perfectly fine.  He woke up feeling a little sore, and discovering that something had changed about his body.  Where his sculpted pecks had been were now a large set of D cup breasts.
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Leonard Snart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Betrayed in Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a few things for this idea. -smiles-

Len smoothed out the sheets on his bed, before laying down on his back, the towel he’d worn out of the shower still tucked around him as he relaxed on the bed. He kept a lot of safe houses that were not built for comfort, and a couple that were better, but only a handful of high end safe houses that had this level of luxury. And after going on vacation from the Legends and a successful heist of an ancient totem and he was pretty pleased with himself. His hands drifting up his chest he pinched and twisted his nipples, feeling the burn and pleasure that bloomed through him, the towel giving away how aroused this was making him.

One hand trailing down to open his towel and take his impressive cock in hand, he hadn’t had a chance to jerk off the last few days, and not having any steady partners had caused a serious case of blue balls. He focused in on his body, letting all that tension drain out of him as he slowly toyed with himself, slowly stimulating his cock till he could take it anymore and his warm seed exploded out of his tip and rained down on his body. He lay there in his cooling cum and smiled, drifting off to sleep, content to wait till morning to clean up.

But the morning would bring other troubles for him to worry over.

Len woke slowly, stretching and noticing a tightness in his chest, a heaviness that hadn’t been there the night before. He looked down and frowned. Breasts. There were large perfectly formed tits in his field of view. Not the kind of, there’s a woman right in front of me pressed against me and I didn’t realize it kind either, the kind that were attached to him. His brain started to run through a host of things before reaching for his phone and calling number three on speed dial.

“Go for Lance.”

“Sara, you morons screw up time recently?”

“Good morning to you too Len.” Sara chuckled.

“I’m serious.”

“No, we have not created any time aberrations, why you got one?”

“Two rather large ones in fact.”

“Come again?”

“I have tits.”

“Okay….”

“I have large… probably D cup breasts.”

“Mazel Tov?” She smirked.

“I’m serious Sara, I went to bed like normal and I woke up this morning with tits.”

“Well if it was a time aberration you wouldn’t remember not having tits.”

“Fare enough.” Len nodded.

“So… they any good?” Sara’s smirk was clear in her voice.

“You know what, here you go.” Len pulled back and shot a selfie, his large round tits and his tight abs in frame, and maybe if he was honest the thick base of his manhood as well before sending it off to Sara.

“Huh, fast speeds here in the zone…” Sara commented before going quiet.

“Problems?”

“Nope.”

“They bad?”

“Absolutely not, your tits are amazing.”

“Thank you.”

“The cock’s not too bad either.”

“I don’t do anything small.”

“No… no you do not.”

“Thank you Captain.” Len hung up and got up to shower, he had to make a stop to see a certain speedster about any genetic fall out from a meta or something. The shower and clean up was interesting, his new nipples much more tender and sensitive as the water ran down them causing him to became aroused as he stood there. A quick tug of a swollen nub soon made him realize that apparently with actual tits he was going to have to explore a bit more nipple play.

One quick hand job and some tugging on his nipples in the shower and Len found himself looking at his sweater collection and wondering how he was ever going to smuggle this much extra flesh in his normally skin tight wardrobe. It’s not like he was planning to suddenly have D cup breasts this morning, none of his wardrobe would accommodate the excess… not without looking… _wrong_.

Giving up on anything looking flattering with his larger chest, Len slipped out of the safe house, a baseball cap and sunglasses on with a grey knit sweater that hugged his breasts like a second skin. The heavy wool rubbing his sensitive nipples and making his nipples as hard as his cock was, stuffed down his trousers and was only too happy to make itself known. Though he did notice something else as he walked along. He was getting cat calls from men who were staring at his chest.

They weren’t that big, where they? He blushed as he moved a little quicker. Making his way across town and slipping into CCPD and made his way up the lab and finding it unlocked but unmanned.

“damn.” Len frowned, sitting down and looking between the files he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

“Hello?”

“Hello Barry Allen….”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to read more.


End file.
